Destiny
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are forced to become pen pals at the age of 13. Feelings start to get deeper as the years go on. Even though they've never met, they find themselves falling in love. They feel thankful that destiny has a way of making things happen. AU.


**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_This is just an idea that popped in my head. Thank you Cathcer 1984 for your help. You are Amazing :) x_**

**_This is AU and malexmale._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :) _**

* * *

><p>Thirteen year old Arthur Pendragon was sat in class, elbow on the table, chin resting in his palm whilst the fingers on his right hand where drumming on the table. Feeling bored not really listening to what the teacher was saying. He knew what she was talking about. He still couldn't believe that it was happening. He, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther, most popular boy in school was being 'punished' for how he acts by having to write and try and make friends with someone from a public school!<p>

"Arthur Pendragon." the teacher called out, pulling Arthur from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Yes Miss."

Arthur sighed. "Yes Miss?"

"Come on up here and pick out a name."

Arthur put both hands on the table and pushed his chair backwards and slowly made his way to the front of the class where his teacher held out a bowl full of paper slips that had names wrote upon them. Arthur put his hand in the bowl and made a circular motion before taking hold of a piece of paper and withdrawing his hand.

Arthur used his other hand to open the piece of paper and read the name that had been wrote on it in fancy writing. He scrunched his face up and looked up at his teacher. "Merlin Emrys. What kind of name is that?"

* * *

><p>The next day, miles away from Arthur's school a thirteen year old boy was approached his teacher. "Merlin."<p>

The small, skinny, brunet looked up from his writing. "Yes miss?"

"Your name has been picked by a boy your age called Arthur Pendragon." Merlin smiled. "Okay miss."

* * *

><p>It was the following Monday when Merlin received his first letter from Arthur. Because Arthur picked Merlin, he was the first to start off. The teacher gave Merlin his letter along with a plain piece of paper with an envelope to put it in when he had finished, he would write back to Arthur, place it in the envelope and seal it before handing it to his teacher who would then post it with the others saying he will get a reply back within a week.<p>

Merlin opened his letter and couldn't believe what this 'Arthur' had put.

"So, Merlin Emrys. First and foremost, know that I am only doing this because I was told to, not because I want to. I am very popular in my school and with a name like yours, I'm guessing you are not. I will write back once I get your reply. (Not that I will want to.)

Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin couldn't believe it. Who did this Arthur think he is, he didn't even know him and here he was calling him. Merlin got his paper, picked up his pen and started to write back.

* * *

><p>It was four days later when Arthur got his first letter from Merlin and couldn't wait to see what he put in his reply to his letter. Arthur felt his jaw drop and his eyebrows get higher as he read on.<p>

"Arthur Pendragon, judging by your letter, from now on, to me, you are Arthur Prat-dragon.

If you are as popular as you say is it because daddy runs the school? Being popular isn't everything. The people that follow you aren't your friends, they just hang with you to be noticed. What sad little world you must live in. You picking my name out will be the best thing that happened to you, because unlike your 'friends' who only say what you like to hear. I will tell you straight.

Merlin Emrys. Top student and more cleverer than you'll ever be.

P.S. If you don't know that word, look it up in a dictionary. (If you know what one is.)"

XOXOX

"Merlin. Prat-dragon? That's just stupid. Speaking of stupid I know you must be as 'cleverer' isn't even a word. 'Clever' yes. 'Cleverer' no. I think you are the one that needs a dictionary. And yes I know what one is. I am guessing you carry yours around with in case someone says a word that's too big for you so you have to look it up. And what do you mean by me picking your name will be the best thing that happens to me. Best thing that happens to you more like. Speak soon. Idiot."

XOXOX

"Prat-dragon. Cleverer is in the dictionary. Look it up. And whilst you're at it, look up another name that seems to fit you perfectly. Dollop head."

XOXOX

"Idiot, dollop head isn't even in the dictionary because it isn't a word. It means nothing. You have never met me and you are calling me all these names. That just shows what kind of person you really are. Prat-dragon? Dollop head? If you were near me I would hit you."

XOXOX

"Prat-dragon. Well you are not near me so get over it. Big head. And what do you mean "calling me all these names. That just shows what kind of person you really are." You are the one who started the name calling. It just goes to show that you are in a rich school, everything given to you on a golden platter. Looking down your nose at anyone who has less than you. You haven't even met me and you're doing it with me. Dollop head is a word. It means everything that Arthur Pendragon is.

Clot pole."

XOXOX

Merlin was afraid that he had gone too far with his last letter. Him and Arthur had been writing back and forth for eight months now and all they did was call each other. Within five days of sending a letter to Arthur, Merlin would get one back. It had now been two weeks.

Merlin sighed with relief when he got a letter from Arthur and with shaky hands and a worried expression on his face. Merlin began to read.

"Merlin, After your last letter I did some thinking and decided to do a little test. I now have no friends. Turns out that they did only hang out with me and tell me what I wanted to hear to get noticed. I only have one friend and that's you Merlin. It saddens me that my best friend, my true friend who tells it to me straight, is someone I have never met and probably will never get the chance to. I'm sorry for the hurtful words I wrote. Friends?

Arthur."

XOXOX

"Arthur. Friends. If I am honest. You are my only friend. I got worried when you didn't reply back. I thought I put you off. My teacher told me that I seem more happier with my letters now and because that's what the teachers were aiming for. I am guessing that it won't be too long before they stop us from writing to each other. I honestly don't want it to end just as I am getting to know you.

Merlin."

XOXOX

"Merlin. They will be stopping it. I am allowed to send one more letter after this and get a reply back from you and that will be it. I know that the only person who reads these letters are the people they are addressed to. Can I have your address please Merlin. I want to continue to write to you.

Arthur."

XOXOX

Four days later Arthur felt a smile appear on his face as he read the address of where Merlin lives. Ealdor is only about six hours from where he lives. He knows this as his father has had business trips near there and has complained of the long journey. Arthur folded his letter and put it someplace safe and sent Merlin his address.

* * *

><p>For the next few years, all Arthur and Merlin did was write to each other back and forth. Well they wrote to each other, sending letters off until one day when Merlin had not long turned sixteen, he got a state of the arts laptop delivered to him.<p>

_**Flashback.**_

_Merlin had sat down at the table in the front room to write to Arthur when there was a knock on his door. He got up and answered the door to see a delivery man there holding what looked to be a heavy box. "Merlin Emrys?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Sign here." the man said, and held out a form, resting it on the box that he was now balancing on his left forearm, tapping the bottom with a his pen. Merlin took the pen from him and signed his name. The man checked it and handed the box to Merlin, thanking him and left him standing there holding the slightly heavy box._

_Merlin shut the door and took the box to the table in the front room and placed it down and began to open it._

_When he lifted the lid, he gasped at the sight of a brand new laptop with a folded piece of paper laying on top with his name on it, written in Arthur's handwriting. Merlin smiled and picked the note up and started to read._

_"Merlin, Happy birthday, this was supposed to be at your house five days ago on your actual birthday. Sorry it's late :)_

_I know what you are thinking right now, "it's too much. I can't accept this" I am telling you that you can. My laptop broke down and I went and brought another one. Three days later my father brought me one, so here is the one I brought. If you take the laptop from the box, you should see a little white stick."_

_Merlin lifted the laptop from the box and did indeed see a little whit stick, he picked it up and continued to read._

_"This is your Internet. There is a Sim card in there that has £50 credit on it, that pays for your Internet, you need a card to top up the Sim card as the Internet will cost. I have that card and will continue to top it up for you. I know I don't have to but I want to._

_Everything is already set up on it. Just turn it on and type in the password. 'Destiny' When you log in there is a folder that has my e-mail address in it. Waiting for your e-mail :)_

_Arthur."_

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Merlin was now eighteen and had just e-mailed Arthur with the news that had got into the university he wanted to get into. Arthur e-mailed him back congratulating him saying he got into the one he wanted, proud that he did it by himself and not achieved it because of who his father was. Arthur asked Merlin which university he got into, hoping it was near his and was disappointed when Merlin told him it was in Ireland<p>

"Ireland?" Arthur had wrote. "How will be able to understand what they are saying Merlin?"

XOXOX

"I'm Irish Arthur I lived there until I was eleven and moved here with mum."

* * *

><p>At he age of nineteen Arthur got the e-mail from Merlin that he was dreading. "Arthur I have met someone. She's really nice. Do you know when you meet someone and you just 'click'? That's how we are. Isn't that great?"<p>

XOXOX

"It's great Merlin. You should ask her out."

XOXOX

"Why?"

XOXOX

"Because like you said, you have just clicked. Ask her out."

XOXOX

"I will never ask her out Arthur."

XOXOX

"Why not? If she is as great as you say she is and you really get on with her then why not? What is it that is stopping you from asking her out?"

XOXOX

"She's female."

XOXOX

Arthur gaped at his computer screen. Merlin was gay. Suddenly Arthur had the biggest smile on his face. 'Merlin is gay' was the thought going over in Arthur's head. "You won't believe how happy I am to hear that. I will admit that I hated it when you mentioned her and I thought that, well..."

XOXOX

"Are you gay Arthur?"

XOXOX

"Yes Merlin."

XOXOX

*Stomach doing flips with that answer* "Promise me Arthur that when we are both out of Uni, we meet up."

XOXOX

"We will Merlin. I am due to leave in six months and go into my father's business. Father was going to let me join straight up but I wanted to do it right and study and pass for what I am to do. I wanted to do it on my own."

XOXOX

"I'm proud of you. I will be leaving in six months as well and moving back. My uncle Gaius is a science Professor and I will be learning under him as his apprentice."

* * *

><p>It was five months later when Arthur and Merlin sent each other similar e-mails.<p>

XOXOX

"Merlin I've passed I can now say that I got the job in my fathers company on my own. X"

XOXOX

"Congratulations Arthur. Me too. Within the next two weeks I will be moving back with mum to be working under my Uncle Gaius. Once settled we will have to meet up. X"

* * *

><p>Merlin entered a college and made his way to the science labs. When he got there he knocked on the door and entered. "Hello? Uncle Gaius?" Merlin closed the door behind him and walked further into the room. "Uncle Gaius?" he said a little louder and smiled when he saw an old man carrying some vials walking out of a side room. The old man looked up and smiled when he saw Merlin, he put the vials down and drew him into a hug.<p>

"It's good to see you again Merlin."

"You too Gaius."

Gaius held him at arms length. "You aren't meant to be here until Wednesday."

Merlin frowned. "It is Wednesday."

Gaius seemed to be thinking about it before he smiled. "I sometimes get my days mixed up. But look at you. You've shot up. How old are you now?"

"Twenty one in January."

"Ah. Well you don't start with me for another two weeks."

"I know. I just popped in to say hello before I headed to my flat to unpack things."

"A flat Merlin?"

"It's all I could afford Gaius."

"Your mother is moving into my house with me and I still have an extra room. Why don't you have that Merlin."

"I want to stand on my own two feet Gaius. It's small yes. But big enough for me. I'll see you later." Merlin said, hugging Gaius again before leaving.

* * *

><p>It was eight days later when Merlin had everything in his flat where he wanted it to be. He had just sat down when someone was banging on his door.<p>

"Morgana? What are you doing here."

"Have you finished unpacking everything?" she asked, ignoring Merlin's question and letting herself into his flat. "Come in why don't you." Merlin shut the door behind him and followed Morgana into his flat. "I thought that you was going to stay in Ireland for a while."

"I've changed my mind. I am going to spend some time with my step-father and step-brother. You should meet him Merlin."

Merlin groaned. "Not this again Morgana. I told you Morgana. I am not interested."

"You haven't even met him yet. Just meet him and give him a chance. This person you have been writing to for eight years, you've given him a chance and you seem to be saving yourself for him and you'll probably never meet him. Please Merlin."

"Just answer me one thing. Did you have to do with him what you have done with me to get us to meet?"

"A bit. He seems hung up with someone for else."

Merlin sighed. "Fine."

"Great." Morgana beamed and started to push Merlin to the bathroom. "You have been working all day. You need a shower before you meet him. I'll pick you some clothes out."

Merlin was shoved into the bathroom and the door was shut on him. "You leave my clothes alone Le Fay."

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into his room with just a towel wrapped around him and saw what Morgana had picked out for him to wear. He sighed and got dressed.<p>

Morgana stood up when Merlin came from his room. He was wearing his tight black slacks with his boots and his black t-shirt with a dark logo on it. Morgana smiled at the sight of Merlin's pale skin contrasting nicely against the dark clothes. His boots on fastened so far, silver chain hanging from his belt, his jet black hair all styled.

"Where are your black leather wrist bands?"

"I draw the line of how I am now Morgana. I look goth like."

"There is nothing wrong with that Merlin. Now put the wrist bands on."

"No Morgana."

"Yes."

"No!"

_"Merlin!"_

"Fine." Merlin turned and went back into his room, coming out seconds later fastening them on. "When we both tell you that we are not interested in each other will you let it go?"

"Yes Merlin."

"Thank you. Lets go."

* * *

><p>Merlin felt awful, just by meeting this bloke, he felt as though he was cheating on Arthur in some way. Merlin felt his jaw drop when they pulled up outside the biggest house he had ever seen.<p>

"You live here?"

"For now. Come on."

Morgana led him into the house and told him to wait just inside whilst she went and searched for her brother.

* * *

><p>She came back ten minutes later. "He's in his room at his desk. Come on." Morgana grabbed his arm and dragged him up the many stairs. Morgana reached a door near the end of the hallway and knocked. "Come in." Merlin heard Morgana's brother call. Morgana walked in and Merlin followed her. He saw her brother stand from behind his desk and move round to the front. He was bare foot and was wearing black trousers, and a blue shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves, Merlin could see the muscles bulging through his shirt and saw the little bit of fair hair on his chest as he had a few of the top buttons undone. His eyes were as blue as Merlin's and had golden blond hair.<p>

Morgana stood to the side facing the two men as they faced each other. Morgana cleared her throat. "Arthur this is Merlin Emrys. Merlin this is Arthur Pendragon."

Both Merlin and Arthur gasped. "Prat-dragon?"

"Idiot?"

As soon as Merlin nodded his head and Arthur nodded his, they both moved forwards and engaged in a bruising kiss, arms wrapped around each other, trying to pull the other one closer.

Morgana looked confused. "Erm. Am I missing something?" When Merlin and Arthur showed no sign of answering, Morgana got angry. "Hey!" she shouted. Merlin and Arthur reluctantly pulled apart and looked at Morgana, arms still wrapped tightly around each other. "What Morgana." they both said.

"Explain please."

"Morgana Arthur is the one I have been writing to since I was thirteen."

"Writing since thirteen, e-mailing since sixteen, getting closer and closer ever since. We planned to meet up when Merlin got settled back here."

Morgana nodded, taking it all in. "Do you want to be left alone?"

"Yes Morgana." Arthur answered, not taking his eyes off Merlin. Morgana smiled and left the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat down on the nearest chair, pulling Merlin with him. "I can't believe this. The girl you clicked with was Morgana?"<p>

"Yeah. It nice to finally meet you Arthur."

"You too Merlin." Arthur answered, his eyes wandering all over Merlin who blushed. "I don't normally dress like this. This was Morgana. I know it looks goth like."

"It's looks sexy Merlin, especially on you. Of all the images that have gone through my head picturing what you looked like, this image before me never came up."

"Did you expect better looking?"

"No Merlin. They don't come more better looking then you."

"Except you." Merlin whispered and moved his head down, placing his lips upon Arthur's. The kiss quickly turned passionate and Merlin found himself straddling Arthur. Merlin pulled back when air was needed. "I want you Arthur. I can't explain it. How can I be in love with you if we have never met before now."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin gently on the lips. "I ask myself the same question Merlin. This is our first meeting and I already love you."

"I love you too Arthur." Arthur's laptop beeping made Merlin climb off Arthur's lap. "I can come back another day if you're working."

"It's fine Merlin. I was just sending an e-mail when you came, it's beeping to remind me that the e-mail has been sent." Arthur walked around to the front of his desk taking Merlin with him. Merlin read what was on the screen. "Message to Merlin Emrys sent."

"I was just e-mailing you to let you know that Morgana wanted me to meet someone and I wasn't really looking forward to it because it isn't you."

Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. "But it is me Arthur."

"And I couldn't more thankful." Arthur buried his face into Merlin's neck and breathed in his scent. "Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin felt Arthur smile into his neck and the yelped when he felt Arthur bite him. "I want you Arthur."

"You will not believe how long I have waited to hear those four little words."

Merlin laughed and moved from Arthur. He kicked his boots off and took his wrists bands off, dropping them on Arthur's desk, that was followed by the silver chain. Arthur, started to unbutton his shirt and took it off the same time as Merlin pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Arthur led him to the bed and stripped so he was naked and sat on the edge of the bed, Merlin stood in front of him. Not taking their eyes off each other other, Arthur undone Merlin's slacks and pulled them down and Arthur tore his eyes from Merlin's and went straight to Merlin's groin as his erection sprang free. Merlin wasn't wearing underwear. _Oh that was hot._

Merlin pushed on Arthur's chest until he was flat on his back and knelt on the bed, slowly crawling up to Arthur who smiled at Merlin. Merlin smiled back and laid upon Arthur, both moaning as their erections came in contact with each other. "I want you Merlin."

"Then take me Arthur."

Arthur held Merlin up and turned him over on to his back and leaned over him. "With pleasure." Arthur said, and leaned down and claimed Merlin's lips. He blindly reached to his small draw at the side of his bed and opened the first drawer and picked up a small tub of lube.

Merlin broke the kiss and looked from the open drawer, to the lube in Arthur's hand to Arthur himself. "I'm not going to even ask why you have that in there."

Arthur chuckled. "I have never used it Merlin. Believe or not, this was to stay in here until I got you where you are now. You will be my first and only Merlin."

"As will you Arthur."

Arthur lubed his fingers up and slowly pushed one into Merlin, who arched his back. "Ah yes Arthur. More." Arthur added a second finger, and felt himself getting harder at the sounds coming from Merlin, knowing it was him that was making Merlin make those noises, turned him on even more.

Arthur started to get faster with his fingers, enjoying watching Merlin come apart underneath him. "Arthur. Arthur I'm close." Arthur moved down and got faster with his fingers. "Then cum." he whispered before taking Merlin in his mouth.

The feeling of Arthur's mouth around him, whilst his fingers were fucking him, Merlin came, shouting Arthur's name, spilling all into Arthur's mouth who swallowed every last drop and pulled his mouth away, licking Merlin's now softening cock.

Arthur pulled his fingers from Merlin and laid next to him, he picked up Merlin's cock and started to stroke it slowly. "I want to fuck you Merlin." Arthur whispered in his ear. "I want to shove my hard cock into that tight hole of yours." Merlin's cock started to harden once again. "I want to pound into you so hard that you can't walk."

"Arthur." Merlin moaned, cock hard from Arthur's talk. "Fuck me Arthur. Fuck me hard."

"No Merlin. I want to make love to you, fucking you so hard you can't walk comes later."

Merlin cupped Arthur's face. "Then make love to me Arthur."

Arthur held himself above Merlin and lubed his cock up and gently pushed himself inside Merlin's tight heat. "Gods Merlin you're tight."

"Move Arthur." Arthur placed his hands either side of Merlin's head on the pillow and started to thrust in and out of Merlin who was pushing down when Arthur thrust in to feel more of Arthur. "Arthur, faster, harder." Merlin panted. Arthur sped up and moved one of his hands down and took hold of Merlin's cock again and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Ah Merlin I'm close."

"Me too Arthur."

"Mer-Merlin. Baby." Arthur moaned and came spilling all inside of Merlin who came just after covering both of their chests with his cum. Without pulling out of Merlin, Arthur collapsed on top of him and buried his face in his neck as he got his breath back.

After a few minutes, Arthur withdrew himself from Merlin and stood up. "Where are you going?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur's cock rather than his face. Arthur seeing this smirked and pointed to his cock. "This is going in the shower with me. Care to join it?"

Merlin laughed and got off the bed and walked into Arthur's arms. "I'd follow that anywhere." Arthur laughed and led Merlin to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>That night after Merlin had fetched some more clothes and went back to Arthur's, they were lying in each others arms after another round of sex. Arthur was just starting to drift off to sleep when Merlin spoke. "Arthur?"<p>

"Yes Merlin?"

"It seems that I was right all them years ago."

"What with?"

"When I said, 'you picking my name out will be the best thing that happened to you.' And I was right."

"I'm glad you was Merlin. Luck was on my side that day when I hand picked your name." Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur as Arthur was spooning him. "I love you Arthur."

Arthur placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips. "I love you too Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well? What do you think?<em>**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
